ninjawarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Walk
The Spider Walk is a Second Stage obstacle. It featured in Ninja Warrior from the 1st tournament to the 17th tournament, in which time it has had three known forms. To complete the obstacle you must suspend yourself on hands and feet between two sets of glass panels. The panels are 1.2 metres apart. The one woman to clear Sasuke's First Stage, in the 3rd tournament, was brought down by this obstacle when her legs would not stretch far enough to reach either side. Forms of the Spider Walk '1st - 4th Tournament' In the first four tournaments, the Spider Walk was the first and longest obstacle, taking up to and sometimes in excess of half the alotted time. There were eight sets of panels in this version, with the third set, sometimes called the Moving Wall, moving up and down, making it trickier. In the 1st to 3rd competitions, the entire Spider Walk area was cushioned with mats. In the 4th, the first half was water, the second half was padded with mats. 5th - 6th Tournament In the 5th and 6th tournaments, the Spider Walk was only five sets of panels long. Also, it was pushed back to the second obstacle, with (in the 5th) the Tackle Machine before it, and (in the 6th) the Ledge Walk before it. The 2nd and 4th sets of panels were moving. The entire area of the Spider Walk was water, instead of mats. 7th - 17th Tournament In the 7th to 17th tournaments, their were six sets of panels on the Spider Walk, and none of the panels moved. Now the obstacle was third, with the Chain Reaction and the Brick Climb before it. The panels were arranged in an upside down 'J' shape. There were two panels up, three along and three back down (This is counting some twice). On the way down, the front was mostly covered in netting, but when reaching the bottom there was a bar to grab, and the swing onto dry land. If you missed the bar it was virtually impossible to get to dry land, as this version of the Spider Walk was also covered in water. Fireman's Pole In the first six tournaments the Spider Walk ended above ground level, so there was a pole at the end to slide down, referred to as the fireman's pole, as it is similar to the poles firemen slide down when rushing to the fire engine. It was taken out after SASUKE 6 because Katsumi Fukushinge got a course out because when he cleared the spider walk, he slipped on the Fireman's pole and he touched the ground instead of the mats. Competitors Katsumi Yamada Katsumi Yamada has failed at the Spider Walk twice, in Sasuke 2 and Sasuke 5. In Sasuke 5 it was the first set of moving panels that caught him out. In SASUKE 12 he forgot to take off his gloves when he got to the Spider Walk.He got disqualified because he forgot to take off his gloves.He hasn't reached the Spider Walk since. Kota Honma Kota Homna, at 17, the youngest challenger to clear Stage 1, failed on the Spider Walk in Sasuke 17, his only attempt at the Second Stage Other In the first four tournaments, when the Spider Walk was at its longest, it was often the Ninja Killer for Stage 2, as challengers were unable to maintain the strain on ankles and wrists, so they simply fell. Category:Obstacles Category:Stage 2 Obstacles